1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a door-locking device.
2. Prior art
As shown in FIGS. 24 and 25, a conventional door-locking device has a main body 1 in which a mechanism for opening/closing the door is accomodated. On the main body 1, there is mounted a base 17. A lift-lever 12 which is operatively connected to the mechanism and an outer-lever 15 are rotatably mounted on the base 17. On the outer-lever 15, there is movably mounted a release member 25, which is engageble/disengageble with the lever 15. By adjusting the position of the release member 25, the rotational movement of the outer-lever 15 is or is not transmitted to the lift-lever 12.
Under the foregoing structure or construction, upon rotation of the outer-lever 15 while the release member 25 is in engagement with the lift-lever 12, the release member 25 is brought into engagement with the lift-lever 12, thereby rotating the lift-lever 12. Due to resulting rotation, the mechanism is operated and the door is ready for opening.
Further, a locking-lever 28 which is rotatably mounted on the base 17 is in engagement with the release member 25 via a locking link 32. The locking-lever 28 and the locking link 3 are connected with a first means 71 which is manually driven, and an output lever 52 of a second means 2 which is electrically operated. By operating the locking link 32 through either the first means 17 or the second means 2, the release member 25 is moved, thereby establishing or interupting the engagement between the release member 25 and the lift-lever 12.
However, in the foregoing construction, a connecting portion between the output lever 52 and the locking link 32, a connecting portion between the locking link 32 and the release member 25, a connecting portion between the locking-lever 28 and the locking link 32, and a pivot-portion of the locking-lever 28 generate noise, thereby violating calmness. Also, a loose in fit at each connecting portion gives a bad impression to the person who opens or closes the door.